To Remaining Invisible
by Vetnurse
Summary: To understand my story, you must listen carefully. My life seems a bit of a puzzle and well even I have trouble keeping up sometimes. I'm the invisible girl or at least that was always what I was known as and to be honest with you I kind of liked it that way, but one day well everything changed, some say for the better and some say for the worst, I am yet undecided on that fact.
1. Chapter 1

*****Miss Moo: This is my first fanfiction in a very long time, so I may be a little rusty. I hope that you like what you are reading so far, please feel free to leave me any comments/suggestions of ways in which you would like to see the story go. Now lets travel on this journey together...*****

 **Chapter 1:**

'To understand my story, you must listen carefully. My life seems a bit of a puzzle and well even I have trouble keeping up sometimes. I'm the invisible girl or at least that was always what I was known as and to be honest with you I kind of liked it that way, but one day well everything changed, some say for the better and some say for the worst, I am yet undecided on that fact.'

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Here's to another day, this one I hope is a good one, Phil and Mum have been arguing a lot lately, and always about stupid things, I would try to help them fix it, but they don't even see me standing there. Last Night they started to argue about Phil having to work away for the weekend, and mum being left behind again because of the damn kid. AKA Me. The funny thing is they didn't even see me standing there telling them that I would be okay to be left on my own, I am 17 after all I could survive a weekend alone. Mum is always worried about me, she says I'm different, weird even (though she thinks I never hear her say it) it's because I have no friends and have never had a boyfriend, and as mum grew up as miss popular she cannot understand the concept of enjoying being invisible sometimes. Especially when you go to a school full of delinquents like I do. I prefer the tranquilness of nature, and the wonders that are within it, if I could find that one tranquil place to absorb me, I would be in my own kind of heaven.**_

"Bell"

 _ **Though that would be wishful thinking, as living in the city of New York there is not much chance of finding that tranquil piece of heaven, more like a never-ending hustle and bustle of people.**_

"Bella"

 _ **When I am old enough I am going to move to a quiet seclude place with minimal if not no people at all, where I can finally feel free and at peace with myself.**_

"Isabella"

 _ **But for now, I guess that I will have to be okay with the way things are.**_

 _ **BB**_

"For god sake Bella I have been shouting for you for the last five minutes, what are you doing up here, me and Phil would like to have a discussion with you, do you think you can come down, so we can do that, you can't always hide in your room"

"Sorry mum I was caught up again I'm coming"

Climbing out of bed I catch my gaze in the mirror opposite my bed, I never understood how I could be invisible to people considering that I dress in one of the most stand out mannerisms that one can do. I am wearing a knee length off the shoulder orange dress with flower print leggings and orange dock martins, my hair is down in a lose side braid and I have flower clips in it. Mum is always trying to encourage me to cut or style my hair differently, but its finally long enough to sit on and I love the beautiful waves.

I run down the stairs and jump into my bean bag chair opposite Phil and Mum, to see what the "Big Discussion" is about.

"Bella as you probably noticed me, and Phil have been arguing a lot lately and mostly because of Phil's work and the fact he needs to travel a lot for it"

"Normally your mum would stay behind, but this time we feel that it would be detrimental to our relationship if she does so"

"Okay so your going to go with him this time? That's fine I'm 17 I can cope for a little while, where are you going, and will you be gone long?"

"Well that's the thing Bell, we will not be in one place, Phil is going on tour with his band and that means that you won't be able to locate us in one specific place"

"Oh well that's okay you have your phone, right?"

"Bell you're not understanding the tour is a long one, as in one year long, we are going to be putting the house up for sale"

"Oh right, what about school are you going to home school me? Well tour school me if you will?"

"Isabella your not understanding what your mother is saying, what she means is that me and your mum are going away together as leaving her behind and for that period of time would be unfair and detrimental to our relationship, but having you tag along would not benefit us in any way, she would be so worried about you all the time, that she would not enjoy the experience, so you aren't coming with us."

"What, where am I going to go then, if your selling the house, I would be on my own for an entire year? With nowhere to live?"

"What no of course not, don't be silly sweetie, I have arranged for somewhere for you to go, just temporarily"

"what where"

"Your dads, you remember your dad right, Charlie, I mean I know its been a while, but he said he had a spare room and its only for a year I mean that's no time at all right?"

"Charlie, CHARLIE, I haven't seen him since I was 3 years old, I hardly remember him, you said that seeing him would be too hard for him and me and that's why I haven't seen him for so many years, now you are telling me that your shipping me off there, surely he is just as shocked and unhappy about this as I am, you are interrupting him whole life, and mine, I don't know his man from Adam, I have had no contact, none at all, he never even made an effort to reach me and now I have to live with him for a year."

"Firstly, don't shout at your mum like that Isabella, she is just doing what is best for you"

"No she is not, she is looking out for number one, like always, that why she went from man to man for years before you came around last July, and why we had to move every year since I was 3 when she left my real dad because she was 'Bored', she would make the new towns we lived in feel awkward with her shady affairs, god you don't have a clue, why do you think I am nothing like her, why do you think I like to be invisible and don't make friends, because I don't want to end up being like her"

"Be-ll-a"

"No mum, this is the most selfish thing you have ever done, you can't expect me to just be okay with it, I'm not a toy you can throw away when you are bored, I'm a person, I looked after you as much as you did me for years before Phil came along, and now once again you are ditching me for another man"

"Its only for one year and I will write and call you"

"Don't expect a response, when do I have to leave, and where am I even meant to be going, is it still in New York?"

"Umm not exactly its in Forks, Washington state, and you will be leaving tomorrow night, your flight is at 5pm, I have arranged a pre-paid taxi to take you, and a delivery service to move your stuff over for you, so all you have to do is pack your boxes and label them, I can help you if you like"

"You're not taking me to the Airport? Why not mum?"

"Me and Phil have a conference in Upper-New York and we are going on tour straight from there tomorrow night, so we will be out all day, I'm sorry hunny, we could spend one last night together for old time's sake as I won't see you in so long, what do you say?"

"Sorry, I have a lot of packing to do, seen as I am leaving tomorrow night... Guess I will see you in a year...Mum"

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **Did you hear that, I mean it is frickin ridiculous, an entire year with some man that I hardly remember. And what if he hates me, what if he just sees me as a burden, well I guess that I am used to feeling slightly like that, but at least she tried to hide it most of the time, there is no guarantee that he will, he may just show his distaste. Also, I looked up Forks Washington on google, its tiny, and looks very outdated and glum, I am dreading going there, how can you be invisible in a town so small. I will be noticed the most in the time that I wish to be the most invisible. Best get packing as I have literally no time before I travel to my unknown future, with no one by my side.**_

 _ **BB**_


	2. Chapter 2

*****Miss Moo: Thankyou everyone for the great comments, I am glad you are enjoying the story, and I hope you like how it continues.*****

 **Chapter 2:**

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **The plane ride is awful, I have never had to travel this far before and when I tried to look up where I was going I could not find any information about the travelling experience to be. Mum never said bye to me this morning, to be honest I think she was secretly glad that I was going to be out of her hair for a year. My taxi to the airport was 20 mins late, so it's a good thing I never missed my flight or my connection to Washington. I had never been on a plane before, so I did not expect one so big, I mean it was enormous, very scary. The second plane to take me into Seattle just outside of f/Forks was not that big though, and very old/tatty looking to be honest I was worried that it was going to break and that we were all going to die. And by all, I mean the total of about maybe 10 people that were on the plane. For the whole journey I was trying to imagine what forks is like and right now I am thinking that it is very miniscule. At the airport when I got in a taxi and asked for forks Washington, the guy gave me a side look like I was insane, and he had never heard of the place before. Its starting to make me wonder what kind of place this is**_

 _ **BB**_

" _Miss I will have to drop you here, I mean it is the outskirts of forks, but still forks all the same, my company doesn't cover this area, to be honest I am not sure if any taxi companies actually do"_

" _But we are in the middle of nowhere, I mean there is a sign saying forks, but not much else, how do I get to the town from here?"_

" _It's about a 20 minuet walk straight ahead I think, sorry miss I know it's an inconvenience at least the rain has lightened up"_

" _Oh okay, thanks sure, keep the change"_

The Rain may have subsided, but It looks like a swamp, the ground is muddy and soggy, the kind of mud that you would expect to see surrounding a swamp in the middle of the rainforest, not on the side of the road on the outskirts of a town. Looking at the road ahead I realised that it is treacherous looking, I would probably slip and break my neck if I tried to walk it, so I decide to walk through the forest instead, seems a lot safer.

The fact that I don't know where I am going should freak me out, but walking through the greenery of the forest, I feel at peace, it carries a sort of serenity for me, making me feel like this journey could have been worth it all for me; if only it is for having found that quiet place in the world where I can hide for society and find peace like I have always wanted. Climbing over fallen down trees, I notice all sorts of forest kindling on the ground, broken and crunched as if a hundred deer have run freely through the forest. Closing my eyes and smelling the fresh wet leaves I can almost imagine it for myself, if I listen carefully it's like I can almost hear them running through the trees, scared of the possible predators that they may encounter.

I'm glad I chose to wear my old turquoise dungarees with and long-sleeved undershirt today, and my black & white dotty dock martins' boots, it allowed for easier trekking through the forest. Though the trek was making me feel very hot, so I tied my rain coat around my waist and secured my backpack to my back to ensure I don't lose any of my possessions. It's a good job I am not like other materialistic girls, with multiple suitcases and bags of shoes, as I don't think that I could trek through the forest carrying all that material bullshit.

I must have been clambering through the forest for at least 30 minutes, when I come to a small clearing, where houses are slightly visible. Walking towards it I can hear the mumblings of people. Realising this I speed up the catch them before they disappear, if only to be able to ask them which way it was to Monkton street as this is where I would be able to find Charlie, no.31 Monkton street. In a small town I suppose that it couldn't be too hard to locate, someone must know where it is.

" _I'm so sorry lee, I went down there to pick her up but she was not there, I couldn't even find out if she missed the flight or got a ride from someone, the guy at the desk looked at me like I was some crazy stalker and said that I'm not a direct relative so he cannot release that information and that he also doesn't know the whereabouts of all his passengers if and when they have left the premises"_

" _Its fine Jake, if she doesn't show up by six tonight i I will contact her mum to make sure that she made it to the plane, at least then we will have some idea where she is coming from" replied a gruff but caring voice._

" _does she even want to be here? I mean did she have a choice?"_

" _I don't think that choice came into the equation, though that is normally the drill when it comes to Renne"_

That's when I realised that It was Charlie I was listening to, and they were discussing me.

" _I bet she is some stuck-up new Yorker, I hope for your sake though that she is not"_

" _Jake she is still my daughter watch what you say"_

I decided that I may as well show myself, especially seen as this smart-ass idiot was already making assumptions about me.

" _Well for a stuck-up new Yorker I suppose I did pretty well at finding the place, what do you think. Jake?"_

" _Isabella is that you, I wouldn't have recognised you, don't you look grown up"_

" _Hi Charlie, yeah I suppose I have grown up since you last saw me, sorry that I am a bit muddy the taxi driver refused to drive through forks, so I cut through the forest to get here, I can strip off before I go in if you like, mum usually makes me do that, she hates the dirt"_

" _Oh no Isabella there is no need for that, its always dirty here, you can just remove your shoes in the foyer, lets get you inside you must be freezing, winter here is always very cold and wet, you will get used to it. "_

" _It's Bell or Bella actually, I don't really go by my full name"_

" _Oh, sorry bell it is, come on in"_

" _Hey Lee, I am gonna head out, the guys are waiting for me, Nice to meet you...Isabella! see you soon"_

" _Bye Jake thanks for you help"_

With that Jake jumped into his black truck and sped off, not giving me a second glance, things are not looking good on the friend front so far.

" _Lets got shall we" Charlie says_

I followed Charlie into the foyer and removed my shoes as they were covered in mud. The foyer was of basic décor, wood panels walls in pine colourings and tan tiled floors, with a small grey mat in the entry way.

" _So, I always leave all footwear here, you know for easy access and to prevent brining in the dirt with us, Forks tends to be wet and slushy most of the year round, with the odd dry day here and there, so it is important to have somewhere to store it all. There is an umbrella rack over there, help yourself if you ever need one there are plenty, and rain coats are stored on the hooks, we will have to get you a sturdier one that just that Mack you are carrying around with you."_

" _Oh, thanks Charlie, mum is shipping over the rest of my stuff soon, but to be honest there was not bad weather like this in new York, just the odd rain shower, so I don't have clothes suitable"_

" _Don't worry we will get it sorted in the next few days"_

" _Let me show you the rest of the house"_

I followed Charlie through the rest of the house, after exiting the foyer we entered the hall, it is beautiful with marble tiled floors and light blue walls and big windows at the far end, showing the forest, allowing light to illuminate the room. In the middle of the room was a large wide staircase leading upstairs. On the left of the hall is the kitchen, with grey hard wood floors and white walls, the counter tops are grey marble to match the floors with an old styled fancy burner cooker and a giant American styled double door fridge freezer. One whole side of the kitchen has a glass windowed wall too, also showing off the forest, there is also a double glass sliding door, which leads out to the terrace and the gardens, of which I cannot see much unless I go out there, as it is now getting dark. To the right of the hall is the living room, with white hard wood floors and apricot walls, also with more large windows, I'm starting to think that Charlie really likes light and the view of the forest. There is a large white fireplace, with a TV above it, bigger than one I have ever watched before, and apricot sofas/chairs. It is beautiful and calming. Upstairs there are Two bedrooms, one which is Charlie's and very refined/tidy, and then mine.

" _I haven't brought any furniture other than the bed and wardrobe, I figured you could decorate it how you want to"_

" _umm ok thanks"_

There is also a on suit bathroom off my bedroom, with a claw foot bathtub and a shower, basic toilet and sink/mirror. All decorated in duck egg blue and white tiles. Very calming. There is also an office, which Charlie said is for work and asked that I don't enter, since he is a detective and has sensitive files on the computer. The house is huge and unlike anywhere I have ever had the chance to live well stay before.

" _There are fresh towels in the cupboards at the end of the hall, why don't you go wash up and settle in a bit and I will order take out for around 8pm, what do you think, do you like Chinese?"_

" _Thanks that sound like a good idea, and yeah I love Chinese"_

" _Okay then sounds like a plan"_

" _Oh... and Charlie, thanks again for everything"_

" _Anytime Bell"_

 **Dear diary,**

 **Maybe this trip can be the start of a new life for me, maybe it won't be as bad as I was thinking it would be, maybe I wont just be a burden to Charlie like I am for my mum, I guess only time will tell.**

 **BB**


End file.
